PEOPLE
this isn't meant as a huge, popular page. this is for creating NPC (and occassionally PC) characters. it will use mods from other sites, and as such, please, link it in. in addition, this is a group resource, like ENEMY MODS, HEALTH MODS, MAP MODS, MODS< ISLAND SURVIVAL, and literally every page on here unless it says "please don't edit" somewhere inside. and sometimes, it won't be able to be edited, as with updates to the rules and a finished game. in addition, this is meant as a list, which is meant to be living. not like, this thing'll attack you, more like constitution-of-the-USA living. which means, able to be edited to the point of complete 180 in direction. if you edit this, please don't edit another persons post. in the spot after, and before another post, put in your own thing, or make it a comment. don't, ever, remove or destroy the project. if you find yourself about to do so, think about this: will you get punished for it, byt my mindset? in general, deleting hate speach is okay, but, it has to be hate speach from a truly democratic view, put it to a vote. if 51% of the group votes for it's not hate speach, then it stays up, unless I intervene, which will be rare. so, without further ado, I'll include a person I'm developing. this is REAPERJ743, giving voice to the Walker. the Walker is a Manipulator, someone able to edit and manipulate the entirety of a genetic blueprint. they can give extreme physical augments with no risk of killing the person, can grant powers, and can grant literal immortality. they can also rip you apart into a pile of sludge, or drive you to attack anyone nearby. as such, when they were exposed, they were shunned, and this Character, a Unigender who was gifted by their mother with extremely powerful abilities. at the cost of only being able to modify someone they have complete trust in. thanks to their teenage years being full of hardship, this character is extremely isolated, and a loner by nature. so, when given the opportunity to band together with a group of surviving Immortals, who were looking for Apprentices, they have to decide whether they want to embrace their kind or reject them once and for all. this tied into the game Choice, which is a bit like DETROIT: BECOME HUMAN, and InFAMOUS: Second Son. it has several twists, but for now I'll include this: SCORES: good. STR: starts as 12, thanks to their mother granting them increased strenght. Mod is +1 AGI: surprisingly high, it starts as a 16, with the modifier of +3 (divide 2, minus 5, round down) ECO: Ecology, which measures health and ability to resist. starts at 14, Mod of +2 UND: measures understanding, and has basic skill and memory ability. low scores are dangerous, actually, as you also have a chance to be blind, deaf, or mute. starts at 18, mod of +4 PER: starts at 17, mod of +3. CHA: measures the ability to bond, very important. starts pretty low, 10, and has no modifier. WEAPONS: at the start, you're allowed to pick one of these weapons: Chain, grants the ability to channel your current power into it, allowing the heavy strikes to deal even more damage. Knife: grants next to nothing in damage, but can be used to exectue surprised enemies (see conditions sheet). the attacks make a little noise, but a whole lot less than the Chain. final weapon is the Crowbar, which grants leverage against doors and trunks, allowing you to pop them open with a sucsessful STR check. ARMOR: none, and the game features none. instead, it's Power, which can affect the same as Armor. POWERS: starts with a single power, and expands rapid. as to what the power is, I'm not sure, but I would love an opinion or ten. the most detailed wins, by the way. that's it for now, I'll edit in more later. - - - Category:People